


[Working Title] 'Perfect World' or the Perverted Mythological Creature Breeding Project no one asked for.

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 'Perfect World', Alternate Universe - Byakuran Wins, Bestiality, Bestiality with Box Animals, Box Animals, Box Animals as Extensions of their Owners, Brainwashing, Byakuran Did Not Sign the Geneva Convention, Extremely Dubious Consent, None of this is Safe or Sane, Nor is it Risk Aware, Other, POV Irie Shouichi, Psychological Torture, Sex with Sentient Animals, Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Byakuran wins. Byakuran is keeping his Sho-chan.And the ends justify the means for his 'Perfect World' anyway.





	[Working Title] 'Perfect World' or the Perverted Mythological Creature Breeding Project no one asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuran gets a little out of control when I'm stressed. I've been _really_ stressed.

“Silly Sho-chan. You lost a game of Choice, and tried to cheat me out of my prize. But I was expecting you to cheat, and here you are.” His Sky’s voice was poison sweet, and he couldn’t move. He was in something like a dentist’s chair, but his legs were locked into stirrups and when he open his eyes Byakuran was between his legs, hands gloved and a basket of _something_ on a table, just within reach. “And Yuni betrayed me, too, so I gave her to the scientists, and they found the piece that was missing from my Perfect World in her DNA. You remember, don’t you Sho-chan? That I wanted to repopulate the world with mythological creatures? Yuni’s not entirely human, and it turns out the stabiliser was there all along in her genetics!” Latex covered fingers, slick with lube worked at his asshole. His virgin asshole that Byakuran had kept joking about taking, had even asked for it as a prize once or twice in Choice when they were younger, and he tried to clench down, but his body wouldn't obey him and he started to panic, but Byakuran just cooed at him.

“I’d also given the scientists Gamma and his Foxes as experimental subjects, and he’s just had his second litter of the cutest kitsunes. We ran some experiments on the ovum for that set, and two of them have even achieved a shift to human form, on top of the hybrid one - the scientists are still narrowing down which alteration allowed for that - more of them might be able to do so, but it’s possible they’re being little tricksters; after all they were designed to mimic our favourite myth, Sho-chan. Now, Gamma didn't enjoy that first litter very much, but they made some improvements for his second, and now they’ve figured out how to make it really fun, based on his experience, and we have you to punish, and all these Vongola prisoners that need something done with them, lest they escape and cause havoc. All lovely powerful Flame Users, more than capable of meeting the requirements of what the scientists came up with _and_ it’ll keep them from getting out of hand. Kawahira _insisted_ I couldn’t kill them. Not unless I wanted to rule a decaying world. He was amused at my plan; less amused at the fact that I caught him and made him part of it!” His Sky was giggling, had three fingers in his opening, and was curling his fingers. It felt really, really good and he moaned, and hated himself. 

“Just think Sho-chan; I could have been making you feel this good for _years_. Now while I’m preparing you for _your_ breeding - though you’ll be getting eggs this time - I thought you’d enjoy a show. I thought we’d start with the Cavallone and his box animal. Did you know the man’s hung like a horse himself? _And_ has a Cloud as a lover, so this should be pretty and pleasurable for him; and if the scientists are right, this is either going to either be the herdmaster for my centaurs _or_ a pegasus. They’re not sure which because Scuderia is a pegasus himself.” A fourth finger, and he shut his eyes, not wanting to watch. He heard a small click, and then his Sky’s voice echoed as if from a speaker.

"Bring Cavallone and his box animal out." He swallowed, and Byakuran twisted his fingers wickedly. “Don’t make me _order_ you to open your eyes, Sho-chan. I can you know; can order you to enjoy this and you will. But I’m not going to; that would spoil all the fun of punishing you, Sho-chan. All you have to do to make me stop is to _genuinely_ enjoy it. Now, you're going to watch, Sho-chan; it’s part of your punishment. Scuderia's orgasm has been tied to the plug I’m about to put in your ass. You cum, he cums, and Cavallone’s ordeal will be done." His Sky smiled, and lifted a large plug from the table with the basket, and pulled his fingers free. “It’s not big enough for what I’ll need to do later, but it’ll do to start with.” He whined as it stretched him open. It hurt, but then the pain slipped sideways into pleasure and his Sky wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it, slowly."Of course, Sho-chan, you could volunteer to take his place, but as you refused to let me fuck you when I asked _nicely_ , I can't see you wanting to take Scuderia's cock."

The medical personnel led a dazed looking Cavallone into the room they were observing. They’d led him by a thin chain connected to the man’s large cock somehow, and one of them had coaxed the Sky into laying down, draped over a wedge before kneeling to attach the chain they’d led him by to a ring in the floor. The position forced his butt into the air, exposing the fact he had a plug in his hole. “Part of the modifications means no more waste out of that hole, Sho-chan. You’ve been given it too; after all we can’t have the babies getting sick, can we?” The medic pulled the plug out and he swallowed at the size of it, wondered how the Cavallone had been able to walk with it in. “He’s been much more compliant since we got him worked up to that toy. But given some of the times I’ve looked in on other worlds, I’m not at all surprised.” With the plug extracted, the Cavallone’s ass looked ruined, open and slick, unable to close up again.

The same medic coated his gloved hand in oil, and stuck it in the Cavallone with no preamble, and visibly palpated something before nodding to the other medic, who had fed some sort of pill to the Cavallone, and the two men retreated from the room. "Remember Sho-chan. The longer you take to cum, the longer the Cavallone has to take his stallion for. While he’s been prepared for it, the human body can only take _so_ much."

The Sky Horse whined, tossing its head, nostrils flaring, and trotted over to it's tied up owner. He gasped as it's cock emerged from it's sheathe, and the creature reared and slammed it into Cavallone in one motion, making the man scream like he'd heard horses scream during the mating season. There was a splatter of cum on floor beneath Cavallone, the Sky Horse kept rearing and thrusting in again and he had no idea how the man was taking the whole thing, and his stomach churned. He could see that long cock plunging in and out of the Cavallone and it made his ass clench around the damn plug in his ass, and there was a second load of cum from the man. "It’s a long term breeding project, Sho-chan, but you really should let the poor stallion cum; look how big his balls are. It’s a modification for the Cavallone’s enjoyment, and I _really_ want to see him have to waddle out of the room with his plug back in his rear and his belly full of his stallion’s cum. It might even be a cute preview of him at the halfway point.”

His Sky made an amused sound and he would have arched if he could have moved; the man had knelt and sucked his cock without any warning, and he came, clamping down on the plug. Scuderia screamed his triumph in the other room, and he was left panting, a grinning Sky between his legs, licking his lips. “They even got that modification to take, Sho-chan. You taste like marshmallows. And such a naughty little Sho-chan to have gotten off on that. But then I’ve seen some of the manga you had hidden in your rooms; I’m going to fulfil some of those nasty little fantasies of yours, Sho-chan. You might even enjoy it.”

Ghost walked into the room and touched the box animal, draining it of energy and forcing it back into it's box; the box floated over onto a shelf out of the way, and then the creepy Lightning leant against the wall again in a pose he had to think of as ‘thoughtful’. The medics skirted round Ghost, and one of them, knelt to unfasten the chain from the floor, then the same one that had palpated the Cavallone before pulled a long latex glove out of his pocket and smoothed it over his hand and forearm, and worked it into the Sky’s body, making him whine - but the medic made a thumbs up sign.

"And we have our first centaur or pegasus incubating. While it might be fun to watch Scuderia breed all of the mares I’m putting to him, I want to show you the whole range of possibilities, so the others will happen elsewhere, and we’ll just have to watch the recordings. I was thinking that he could have Romario, and Kyoya; perhaps Tetsuya, too and Mukuro and Chrome once we’ve finished fixing her internal organs. Though I might put her and Yuni to Kawahira instead. So I was planning to let you watch your great hope being bred instead. Three of the prisoners have big cats for box animals, and _everyone_ wants cat-girls and cat-boys, so we’re going to watch all three of them being taken at once. I've already got a waiting list for their new keepers; it's just as well we can breed them three dozen at a time or we'd never keep up with demand."

Three more naked, dazed captives were led into the room by thin chains attached to their cocks, and each was pushed down and the chains attached to rings on the floor.. "Xanxus is only so pliable because we keep him well-drugged. But our sweet little Tsu-kun is a _very_ well behaved little slut with his new modifications. As long as his butt is full he’ll do _anything_ you tell him to. We left him in with his Storm and Rain and there was no plotting at all, just lots and lots of _very_ creative sex. He can take both of them at once, and I was _very_ tempted to put him to Scuderia, but the nekos are important; they’re only going to take two weeks to birth and theoretically they can hold the pacifier as soon as they’re weaned so Yuni doesn’t need to.” His Sky worked the plug back out of his asshole, and massaged more oil into his ass, carefully avoiding the spot he’d rubbed earlier.

“Of course we've had to do a little work on Bester and Natsu and Uri; this is suppose to be a visual treat for us all, as well as a profitable breeding exercise, which meant we had to make all three of them large enough to satisfy our little Tsu-kun’s slutty hole. Xanxus and Hayato might struggle a little as a result, but that’s just going to make this even prettier. Same rule as with Scuderia, Sho-chan; they won’t cum until you do. And Ghost isn’t going to force them back into their boxes until each of them has had all three of their pretty Queens, so this is going to need _three_ orgasms from you before we move onto the next of little shows. Understood, Sho-chan?” He could only moan, which his Sky took as agreement.

The same pair of medics that had worked on the Cavallone followed the same routine with each of them; this time he caught the pill being fed to each of the three, and he wondered what it was. His answer was in the way Hayato’s cock - he’d been the first to be fed a pill, and his plug removed - stiffened and he almost relaxed. Byakuran might be being a pervert, but he was a pervert on a mission, and of course he’d make this pleasurable for his toys. It was easier to get them to comply if they were enjoying themselves. “Clever, clever Sho-chan. You noticed; but you’re not getting that crutch, sweetheart. Your punishment is to learn to enjoy this without any chemical aids.”

His Sky stepped closer, pressed the tip of his broad cock to his still virgin entrance. “I’m going to thoroughly enjoy this, Sho-chan. And once I’ve made use of it this time, you do realise, don’t you Sho-chan, that you’re going to wake up with my cock in your ass and go to sleep with it buried in you. And you’ll bend over and take it whenever I want. And the breeding day is going to be such fun. You’ll get to watch all of the festivities from my cock, Sho-chan.” There was half an inch of his Sky’s cock in his ass now, and he didn’t know how to handle the fact he was starting to enjoy it.

The medics had gotten to Tsuna now, were pulling an enormous plug from the teen’s body; a gush of cum flooding out when it popped free, and his Sky made an amused sound. “I told you Tsu-kun had taken to the changes really well, didn’t I? He took all of his elements this morning, and then begged for a plug when he was done.” The medic worked his hand into the little Sky, and Byakuran thrust further into his virgin hole as Tsuna came from the examination, adding even more cum to the messy floor. “He doesn’t even need the aphrodisiac. He’s taken to the ability to have multiple orgasms in quick succession, even more effectively than you, Sho-chan. All he’s sensing is the Flames taking him, so he doesn’t care if the delivery mechanism is an animal, unlike the others. Takeshi’s the same way.”

The medics filed out, and then Ghost opened the other door again and the liger and the leopard and the lion all bounded through; he almost didn't recognise the last two as they'd both been forced into adult form. Each mounted 'their' human and he swallowed as he saw the cocks they were about to plunge into their respective human's ass. All three were visibly barbed. "The medics wanted me to remove those, Sho-chan, but they’re an important part of cat anatomy, like their penile bone is, so their passages have been adjusted. All three of them are going to have to learn to enjoy mixing their pleasure with a little pain." He whimpered. "Like with Scuderia, you can always volunteer to replace them, Sho-chan."

Byakuran’s cock bottomed out, his balls slapping into his back side at exactly the moment the three box animals penetrated their respective humans; Tsuna seemed to _purr_ at the taking. His own had felt good, made him wonder why he’d fought his Sky on it for so long, and Hayato’s leopard had nudged him as close to Tsuna as the short chain from his cock to the floor had allowed, and the silver haired Storm had visibly calmed when the two boys fingers had touched - the shock of penetration shifting to something else under his Sky’s soft words. “Our Tsu-kun really is a good Sky isn’t he? Talking his Storm into submitting to being bred even without any of his Flames to use. I’ll get Ghost to lengthen the chain whilst the animals are switching breeding partners. But only if you cum in oh, the next two minutes, Sho-chan. Otherwise he’ll shorten them so they can’t touch at all, and then we’ll get a display like the one Xanxus is giving us; at this rate he’ll need a medic when we’re done, which was _not_ the intention.” His Sky didn’t touch his cock, didn’t even thrust, but he fixed his eyes on Tsuna, on the way he was enjoying himself, and when the little Sky came again, he spasmed around Byakuran’s cock.

“Good boy, Sho-chan. That’s bought Hayato and Tsu-kun the ability to cuddle while Bester breeds Tsu-ku. And if you cum on command again, I’ll even let Hayato have Tsuna beneath him while he takes Bester. It’ll keep Hayato nice and calm, so he doesn’t end up like Xanxus.”  
Xanxus's defiance had only seemed to incite his liger to fuck him harder and harder to the point where there was a small bit of blood staining the fur of the animal's belly, whereas Uri and Natsu had been almost gentle with their humans. There was another click, and then his Sky’s voice was echoing again. "Ghost, give Xanxus another dose of the aphrodisiac, he’s obviously burning through it, and I really want him to start _enjoying_ this. His potential nekos are almost as important to the pacifier project as Tsu-kun’s are, _and_ he has the frame for a larger litter.” Tsuna _screamed_ as Natsu pulled out and settled down to wash himself, licking slick off his cock, and Byakuran's hand stroked him half way erect as Hayato screamed in the same way and Uri pulled out. “I’m told the barbs across a sensitive post-orgasm prostate are exquisitely pleasurable.”

Tsuna _waileds_ as the Liger plunges into his ass. "Tsu-kun's so pretty under Bester; I'll have to see if he looks as good under Xanxus and Dino when we've had a few more litters of nekos from him. Not that several litters will take very long to get from Tsu-kun; while centaurs are slow to grow even with a Sun dedicated to speeding up their pregnancies, cats don’t take very long. And with a seven to one compression - which is as much as we’ve been able to test on Gamma and have be safe - it’ll be less than a fortnight and he can be the central star of my first breeding day and we can watch him like this again, Sho-chan.” He didn’t really pay attention to the rest of the cats’ breeding of their Queens, because that was when Byakuran decided to start fucking him properly. And fuck, what had his Sky had them _do_ to his passage? He came again and again, clamping down around Byakuran’s cock over and over and when he came down again, the breeding room was empty.

“Mmmm. I’m going to enjoy making you cum that hard every morning Sho-chan. The medics reckon ten days and we should get up to thirty six kittens between the three of them. Six each from the boys, and we’re trying for two dozen from Xanxus; one of the medics was concerned that the boys were a bit malnourished for a full litter. We’ll feed them up over the next few weeks, and see if the medics will agree to a full litter for the next one. Now. I’m going to start the next stage of preparing you for _your_ brood, Sho-chan, and once I’m done, you’ll get to see one of my other little projects. We have kitsunes and centaurs and cat-hybrids; when we manage to age the Bovino brat up a bit, there’ll be a minotaur, and Takeshi is _begging_ to give us dog-hybrids, and we caught Basil-kun and Squalo with you. Bluebell begged me so prettily for some mermaids to play with, so the scientists bastardised the tanks the Vindice use, and well you’ll get to see. It’s going to be pretty.” He whimpered when his Sky pulled out. He could feel the cum and oil dripping from his body and it was humiliating.

“I suppose I should tell you what I’m planning to breed you to Sho-chan, but I’d be disappointed if you hadn’t figured it out.” His Sky’s hand was pushing into his violated hole. All of it, and his body wasn’t resisting, just swallowing it up, and Byakuran pushed it deeper until his hole closed around his wrist. A finger pressed against a spot inside, and then a second and it was almost exactly the same sensation as when his Sky had started fingering his hole open. “We haven’t quite figured out how to ensure the host’s body will produce non-mammalian compatible ovum, so the science department made me some for you, with your genetics, Sho-chan. I’m going to stuff your womb full of them and then we’ll do something about breeding you. Once I’ve fucked you again. You’re going to be so sexy full of eggs, and watching you work them back out again when they’re ready to hatch is going to be very pretty. And very hard to resist fucking.” His evil Sky withdrew his hand and put the basket where it’s contents - including his two dragons in their most petite form - were visible to him. There were a dozen hens eggs in there, too. “A little more stretching, and then I’ll put those in Sho-chan, fuck you again, and then let my full sized box dragons at you.” He whimpered, and the place his Sky had been fingering throbbed. “We’ll do this nice and slowly, sweetheart. You’re probably going to cum while we’re doing this. Just enjoy the sensations; I’ll be doing this to you _regularly_.”

The first egg felt so strange. He’d been a virgin earlier that day and having something going in and up that wasn’t Byakuran’s cock made his passage clench spasmodically around the hard egg. “It’s just as well I got them to coat these, Sho-chan. It’s part of why I need to fuck you again before my dragons have you; it’ll make sure they can fertilise them. They’ll be pretty little hybrids of the four of us.” Fingers had followed the egg, pushing it up, and now they were reorienting it and pressing it against the throbbing place. That resisted, but his Sky was implacable, and then it popped through and settled in place, and he came with a surprised shout at the sensation, clamping around his Sky’s hand. “Going to have to give the Mist who worked on your alterations a raise, Sho-chan. They’ve done an _excellent_ job changing you for your new role. Between you and Tsu-kun they’ve excelled themselves; I wasn’t expecting you to cum until I was forcing the last one into your little womb. Let’s see if we get the same responses to the next two.”

This time his Sky pushed two of the eggs into his passage before he worked his hand back in after them and nudged them to the throbbing place. “Breathe, Sho-chan.” The two eggs popped through in quick succession and he _shrieked_ as the orgasm swept him under and his Sky made a pleased sound. “Perhaps I should give you back control of your body and make you maintain while I insert the remaining nine. No?” His Sky pouted and picked up three of the eggs this time, and he panted his way through another orgasm as Byakuran worked them into the place they were intended for. “Half done, Sho-chan. You’re such a strong Sun that they’re going to be in there for five days, and they’re going to double in size every day. It’s going to be so pretty to watch, and feel so good against my cock.”

His cruel Sky left him pondering that, without any sort of physical contact, his mind working against him and then made an amused sound when he went to put the next egg in it’s place and felt how tightly his hole had clamped shut at the idea of passing eggs larger than ostriches. “Not that I mind needing to work you open again, Sho-chan, but you really should just accept that I get what I want, and what I want is to own you, sweetheart. You tried to betray me, Sho-chan. The least you can do is take your punishment with good grace; when it’s done, you’ll be forgiven, and my consort, and we’ll have our _Perfect World_.”

That thought, that there was an end to this, that his Sky was going to be his again, properly, got him through the remaining six eggs without actually passing out, and he _felt_ his Sky tying up his Flames so firmly he couldn’t grasp them at all, focusing them on keeping the eggs _safe_ and appropriately ‘fed’. “There. Doesn’t that feel good, sweetheart?” Byakuran had given him a little more range of motion, and he nodded; his belly felt swollen but each time his muscles shifted the eggs sent spikes of pleasure up his spine. Five days of this was going to have him insensate by the end of it, and he recognised what Byakuran was doing but, if it came with his Sky’s Flames wrapped so tightly around him, he wasn’t going to fight it too hard.

His Sky unfastened the bindings at his wrists and ankles, and he felt the puppeting; he wasn’t the one in control, his Sky was, and his Sky had taken a seat on a daybed that had been out of his line of sight. “Don’t fight me Sho-chan. Riding me is going to feel _really_ good with those eggs in there, and you’ll get a much better view of the remaining breeding rooms from over here. His body climbed itself onto the bed and over Byakuran and there was a cock in his ass again, and he really was spoiled for heterosexual sex. The eggs shifted and it was only his Sky’s puppeting that kept him from folding at the sensation.

Another window he hadn't noticed before lit, and there was Tsuna's Rain tied to his box animal, a look of pleasure on his face. "- that's the third time he's allowed the dog to mount him and he's enjoyed it every time; there’s two dozen ovum in there for Jirou to fertilise,” His Sky paused in his puppeting of him, and looked at the room properly, “and at this rate with that Mist secondary of his, he’s going to have more than twenty four pups in his litter.” He clicked something and his voice echoed like he was on a speaker nearby. “Someone needs to separate Takeshi from his box animal, and fix that Flame siphon; and whoever missed his internal Flame usage _will_ ‘volunteer’ for my inaugural breeding day or else. I would _suggest_ the breeding. It’s far more fun.” There was a second click, and the echo was gone, and his Sky’s voice was softer. “Wouldn’t you agree that this a much better punishment than some I could have come up with, Sho-chan?” His Sky coaxed another orgasm from him, and then another window lit up and the one displaying Takeshi dimmed. “I’m thinking of letting Zakuro play with him in carnage form after this litter; see what effect conceiving in that form has. If he’s using his Secondary internally that way already, he’s likely to have the least problem being the test case. Even if Zakuro _has_ asked me for Hayato-kun eventually. But we need to feed up Tsu-kun’s little storm and do some healing work before then.”

The new window displayed one large tank, two unconscious forms tied side by side, legs spread wide. One had the dolphin fucking him, he assumed from the position, while the other’s hole looked well used, with whitish fluid hazing the water. “ We had to modify Squalo a little so he could handle his box animal, and this will be much prettier once the kinks are out of the water breathing mod, but we should get a mermaid from both of them. Bluebell’s declared that she’s going to look after the two of them, and can’t wait for the births. Whether they'll be water breathers or air breathers, we're not sure." His Sky thrust up one more time, and he felt the cum spraying the sore entrance to his womb, and then he was face down on the bed, his body scrambling up onto all fours under his Sky’s direction. He could feel the cum pooling and dripping through into his womb, and his Sky petted his back.

“It’s time, Sho-chan.” His cruel Sky shifted to where he could see him, whistled, and his two dragons landed on his wrist. “Now, these two are a little small to give you any pleasure right now, Sho-chan. Say when -” Sky Flames flared dramatically, and the two dragonets took off into the air and he couldn’t say anything, not with Byakuran still puppeting his body, as their erect cocks reached the width of his Sky’s _wrist_. One of the dragons curved claws dug into his skin and he felt his Sky’s Flames slid beneath his skin hardening it and his ass throbbed at the casual protectiveness from the Sky he’d thought he’d lost.

But Byakuran was still punishing him, was still being cruel, because he chose the moment the first of his dragons penetrated him to release his control, and apparently the numbing effect on the modifications to his ass, because even as he tried to get away from the dragon it pinned him and thrust home and he came around a cool, smooth, very alien cock. “Oh, pretty, Sho-chan. He liked that. And I think this is going to take a while. I’m just going to enjoy the show, though if it goes on for too long, I think you’ll need to suck my cock for me. Wouldn’t want to make a mess.” The Mist who’d worked on him between his capture after the Choice game and Byakuran waking him up really had done a good job on the alterations, he thought hazily. He was cumming almost continuously now, not even really registering when the dragons switched places, and his Sky was petting him and allowing his Sky Flames to seep into his body, and there was a cock nudging at his lips and he’d never sucked cock before but his Sky was laughing and puppeting him again and still the orgasm kept rolling only now he had a cock in his throat and his Sky’s hands in his hair and he surrendered. Entirely.

“Shouldn’t have tried to replace you, Irie Shoichi. Won’t do it again.” He barely heard the words in his daze, but the loss of a cock from his overworked ass brought him far enough up out of it to catch the murmur. He’d have said something, but his Sky had slipped a plug into his body - one long enough to nudge against the entrance to his womb - and he’d slid back under as his Byakuran picked him princess style and it had jostled the eggs, making his pleasure spike _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> This Shouichi turned on his Byakuran because of dissonance in his bond to his Sky.
> 
> Aka: 
> 
> S: "You abandoned me _first_ , Byakuran."  
> B: "I did?"  
> S: " _Daisy_."


End file.
